Monster Space
|image = 400px |Series = |Genre = Massively Multiplayer Sidescrolling Action Platformer |Platform = PC |Media = Direct download |Date = TBA |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Lunatic Entertainment |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = Unspecified (CVTrax?) |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} Monster Space is an MMOSAP (massively-multiplayer sidescrolling action platformer) planned to be programmed utilizing Flash. It purposefully has a super-simple sprite style to allow for large amounts of content for small amounts of hard drive space. It revolves around the idea of fantasy creatures mixed into a modern day setting. Sci-Fi elements have also been added. Storyline A black project exists on Earth: Mankind has discovered that magic was in fact a true thing, and that one can travel across the universe in the blink of an eye by slipping between the dimensional veil — this would be far faster than most current theories for faster-than-light travel, and would take far less technological advancement than this use of magic would, known as planeswalking. Unfortunately, the blind obsession of these individuals quickly led to them opening their planeswalking portals without heeding what may lie on the other side; above New York City, a great portal opened up between the Earth and the planet Diakatan and several other locations and realities. In no time flat, monsters and other beings started flooding through, infesting our world with huge numbers of deadly adversaries, which the regular public were not exactly ready for. Large swathes of destruction occurred, and those survivors in the cities began to take up arms against the monstrosities, to try and beat back the tide of chaos and possibly seal the portal. Vehicles frame Occasionally, survivors may find vehicles of varying types that have not yet broken down and are temporarily usable. These may include transport vessels such as automobiles and hoverbikes like the Psychocycle, or more attack-oriented vehicles such as tanks or walkers. Certain vehicles such as automobiles require keys to start. Sometimes these will automatically be found upon entering the vehicle but other times they must be located. Luckily, the keys are always nearby. All vehicles have a stamina bar to represent the condition it is under. Should this bar drop to zero, the vehicle is damaged beyond repair and cannot continue to be used. Various events can cause this stamina bar to drop, such as certain enemy attacks, dropping from too high of a height, or even running into enemies directly with the vehicle. Not all vehicles are affected by all types of damage (for instance, automobiles take damage when ramming into enemies but tanks generally do not). The player can take a mechanic trait at the beginning of the game that will let them repair vehicles, though they start out only able to repair automobiles. In order to repair more complex vehicle types, the player must locate a manual to unlock the ability to repair a different vehicular class. Each class has their own manuals randomly spread out through the world. Once the player can repair a class of vehicle, they can raise their effectiveness with it by repairing that type of vehicle or by locating duplicate manuals. Players who do not initially take a mechanic trait can still become mechanics by locating these same manuals. Weapons Weapons listed in alphabetical order, by type. Hot Lead #'Arquebus:'frame|Assault Rifle #'Assault Rifle:' #'Bajōzutsu:' #'Beretta:' Weaker than Revolver but more ammo. #'Blunderbuss:' #'Derringer:' Don't let its size fool you. #'Dragon Pistol:'frame|Dual Berettas #'Dual Berettas:' Rawdog that s**t. #'Fire Lance:' Time to go really old school on them. #'Flintlock:' #'Hand Cannon:' #'Hand Mortar:' #'Huochong:' #'Howdah Pistol:' In defense against lions, tigers and bears. Oh my! #'Jingal:'frame|Magnum #'Magnum:' #'Matchlock:' #'Minigun:' Extremely powerful. Shoots straight, pushes back, can't move. #'Mousegun:' #'Musket:' #'Musketoon:' #'Nock Gun:' #'Queen Anne:' #'Pocket Pistol:' #'Revolver:' Six shooter. Somewhat powerful. #'Saturday Night Special:' A cheap way to make a killing. #'Savage Navy:'frame|Shotgun #'Shotgun:' Spreadshot. Deadly at close range. #'Tanegashima:' #'Tu Huo Qiang:' Just like Kirk. #'Wheellock:' Knives #'Ballistic Knife:' #'Cleaver:' Heavy, squared blade that is slow but powerful. #'Combat Knife:' Powerful blade that deals great damage. #'Ginsu:' #'Kitchen Knife:' frame|Tanto #'Knife:' #'Rusty Knife:' #'Shiv:' #'Tanto:' #'Ulu:' Fantastic Weaponry frame|Bow & Arrows #'Bolas:' #'Bow:' Shoots thin arrow straight forward; curves to ground after a while. #'Broadsword:' Moderate speed & damage melee tool. #'Flail:' #'Katana:' Close ranged, fast at attack & deadly to boot. #'Mace:' #'Morning Star:' #'Nunchaku:' #'Paintbrush Naginata:' #'Paintchain:' #'Pitchfork:' #'Prayer:' Charge attack. Holding increases size of Hand of God. #'Slingshot:' Stand still, fire aimed shot for weak damage. 'Nuff said. #'Spear:' Long range for melee. Can also be thrown. #'Staff:' Slow caster weapon. Deals heavier damage than Wand, though. #'Trident:' #'Wand:' Cast spells from afar. Fast but weak. Energy Weapons frame|Raygun #'Annihilator:' Like the Hyper Beam. 1 hit kill to most things. #'Beamsword:' Like a cross between a lightsaber and Link's Beam swords. #'Erasure Cannon:' A "deleter". Straight shot then loops and straightens. #'Ion Disruptor:' Hybridized creature permanently attached to the arm. #'Light Spear:' Permitted energy spear weapon. #'Plasma Projector:' Quad-barreled Aurix weapon, modified for Human use. #'Raygun:' Long, piercing beam. Slow shot rate. Explosives #'Battery Bomb:' A couple of 9-Volts stuck together. #'C-4:' frame #'Claymore Mine:' Front toward enemy! #'Dynamite:' #'Grenade:' Operates just like a grenade! Amazing! #'Land Mine:' #'Letter Bomb:' You've got mail! #'Mail Bomb:' Special delivery! #'Nail Bomb:' #'Old Grenade:' Like a cartoon bomb! #'Pipe Bomb:' #'Powder Keg:' #'Rocket Launcher:' Your own personal bazooka. #'Sea Mine:' #'Sticky Bomb:' #'Time Bomb:' #'Tripmine:' Elemental Weaponry Earth #'Babydozer:' A small weapon that just plows through foes. Get it? Earth weapon. #'Thumper:' Produces harmonic shockwaves. Earth weapon. Air #'Gust Bazooka:' Travels forward a lil then splits & travels Xways. Air. Fire #'Butane Torch:' Powerful cutting torch for constant melee damage. Fire weapon. #'Flamethrower:' Constant damage weapon. Fire weapon. #'Match:' #'Molotov Cocktail:' Water #'Squirt Gun:' Extremely weak, arcs downwards. Water weapon. #'Water Balloon:' Grenade-like complement to Squirt Gun. Water Weapon. Ice #'Dry Ice Bomb:' #'Freeze Ray:' Fires freezing chunk. Barrel also freezes. Ice weapon. Lightning #Stun Gun #Tazer #'Tesla Cannon:' Seeks closest target. Chargeable to pierce. Lightning. Light #'Spotlight:' Powerful flashlight. Light weapon. Dark #'Shadow Projector:' Cone of shadow. Dark weapon. Nature #'Chlorine Bomb:' #'Spore:' Thrown like baseball to overtake opponents. Nature weapon. Psychic #'Ki Blast:' Chargeable ki beam. Psychic/Ki weapon. #'Mind Bullet:' Fired from head to explode heads. Psychic weapon. Celestial #'Anti-Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to lose all sense of gravity. #'Gravity Gun:' Cause objects hit with beam to come flying towards the user. #'Meteor Call:' Summons a meteor to crash. Celestial weapon. Creation #'Cloning Device:' Flash clones a weak, nearly-naked minion of your very own that can only punch. #'Genesis Device:' Flash-alters biome to kill foes. Creation weapon. Miscellaneous #'Aziza Horn:' Short sword ripped off of a faebug. Not in short supply. #'Bee Launcher:' AoE weapon. Ammo returns after a while. Seeking. #'Bouncy Ball:' #'Brass Knuckles:' #'Chainsaw:' #'Computer Virus:' #'Dead Actor Autograph:' #'Diaper:' #'Eyelament Eyestalk:'frame|Gasukclaw #'Falcon:' #'Gasukclaw:' Very close range but deadly. #'Gumdrop:' #'Handful of Spiders:' #'Honeydew:' #'Hungry Chameleon:' #'King Bear's Flamberge:' #'"Limited Edition" Toy:' #'Medusa Head:' #'Old Computer:' #'Paper Football:' #'Pickax:' Meant for digging but will deal melee damage, too. #'Razorhat:' Very deadly but slow fire rate. Like Kung Lao's hat. #'Saltshaker:' Extremely weak spreadshot. Deadly to mollusks & worms. #'Schmupert:' Schmupert McDoomy's head. Spits deadlyish sandwiches. #'Sharktopus Tentacle:' #'Shovel:' Same as pickax except stabbed with like spear. #'Shuriken:' #'Skeleton:' #'Speargun:' #'Spittle:' Deals 1 damage at medium range. Ranged Starter. #'Sugar:' #'Throttler Arm:' The arm of a Yibimin Throttler, used like a whip. #'Very Bad Game:' #'Whip:' If a trouble comes along, you must whip it! #'Yosei Horn:' Wildlife and Vegetation Lineup Anemolee MS Sprite.gif|Anemolee Armored Janitorfysh MS Sprite.png|Armored Janitorfysh Arrowfish MS Sprite.png|Arrowfish Arrowtail Deeno MS Sprite.png|Arrowtail Deeno Autip MS Sprite.png|Autip Beachcomber MS Sprite.gif|Beachcomber Becko Crabcat MS Sprite.gif|Becko Crabcat Beezard MS Sprite.png|Beezard Biln MS Sprite.gif|Biln Bristlesquid MS Sprite.gif|Bristlesquid Bumbling Nope MS Sprite.gif|Bumbling Nope (Bumblebee) Buoybee MS Sprite.gif|Buoybee Butterklamm MS Sprite.png|Butterklamm Catbee.gif|Catbee Cayenath Small MS Sprite.gif|Cayenath Cloudfish MS Sprite.gif|Cloudfish Cupsnout Thirsty MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Thirsty) Cupsnout Full MS Sprite.png|Cupsnout (Full) Desert Blurflapper MS Sprite.gif|Desert Blurflapper (Broad-billed hummingbird) Diaweed MS Sprite.png|Diaweed Jadenzi Swim Down MS Sprite.gif|Dire Jadenzi Leaning Towercrusta MS Sprite.png|Dire Leaning Towercrusta Ostrich MS Sprite.gif|Dire Turkey (Barbary Ostrich) Chambered Urchip MS Sprite.png|Dire Urchip Eelix MS Sprite.gif|Eelix Elwetritsch MS Sprite.gif|Elwetritsch Eyeboreal MS Sprite.png|Eyeboreal Feathereye MS Sprite 2.png|Feathereye Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Firefox Floaty Potato MS Sprite.png|Floaty Potato (Unspecified Manatee) Geistrat MS Sprite Scare.gif|Geistrat (Comorodent yurei) Gnarled Tree 1 MS Sprite.png|Gnarled Tree Grippia longirostris MS Sprite.gif|''Grippia longirostris'' Gusukhope MS Sprite.gif|Gusukhope Kodama MS Sprite.png|Kodama Kylorl MS Sprite.png|Kylorl Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Labortooth Lobrau Fatcat MS Sprite.gif|Lobrau Fatcat Majestic Sea Flapflap MS Sprite.gif|Majestic Sea Flapflap Nuralanche MS Sprite.gif|Nuralanche Orl MS Sprite.png|Orl Pebble Strider MS Sprite.gif|Pebble Strider Pelagipus MS Sprite.png|Pelagipus Pheromworm MS Sprite.png|Pheromworm Pink Lemonade Panda.png|Pink Lemonade Panda Plush Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Plush Red Panda Polish Rooster MS Sprite.gif|Polish Chicken Pond Cat MS Sprite.gif|Pond Cat Psittacosaurus MS Sprite.gif|''Psittacosaurus sinensis'' Purring Creeper MS Sprite.gif|Purring Creeper Quirlax MS Sprite.gif|Quirlax Quoak MS Sprite.gif|Quoak Razorfly MS Sprite.gif|Razorfly Red Panda MS Sprite.png|Red Panda Red Treerat MS Sprite.png|Red Treerat (Red Squirrel) River Catsnake MS Sprite.gif|River Catsnake (River Otter) Sea Cow MS Sprite.png|Sea Cow (Unspecified Manatee) Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Sekerias MS Sprite.png|Sekerias Slipslider MS Sprite.gif|Slipslider Sneakworm Scoot MS Sprite.gif|Sneakworm Snow Cone Panda MS Sprite.png|Snow Cone Panda Specky Blurflapper Male MS Sprite.gif|Specky Blurflapper (♂) (Bee hummingbird) Specky Blurflapper Female MS Sprite.gif|Specky Blurflapper (♀) (Bee hummingbird) Spiky Floof MS Sprite.gif|Spiky Floof Spinster MS Sprite.gif|Spinster Sugar Plum Panda MS Sprite.png|Sugar Plum Panda Therox MS Sprite.png|Therox Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Urn Koryl MS Sprite.png|Urn Koryl Vreel MS Sprite.gif|Vreel Vuukelp Krebb MS Sprite.png|Vuukelp Krebb Wadewriggler MS Sprite.png|Wadewriggler Whifflebird Squawk.gif|Whifflebird Yuuth MS Sprite.png|Yuuth Zukacap MS Sprite.png|Zukacap NPC Species Lineup Aydane MS Sprite Flit.gif|Aydane Bhudd 3 MS Sprite.png|Bhudd Bryder MS Sprite.png|Bryder Centro MS Sprite.png|Centro Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Dudegrop Shovel MS Sprite.png|Dudegrop Eikiphir Nude Pace.gif|Eikiphir Flokkolf MS Sprite.png|Flokkolf Galapa Sprite.png|Galapa Glubb MS Sprite.png|Glubb Kelerius MS Sprite.png|Kelerius Lar'cie MS Sprite.png|Lar'cie Ophidan MS Sprite.gif|Ophidan Orb MS Sprite.png|Orb Quadrotesson MS Sprite.gif|Quadrotesson Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Xakk MS Sprite.png|Xakk Zolacian MS Sprite.png|Zolacian NPC Character Lineup Adus Lesk MS Sprite.gif|Adus Lesk Alice Fike MS Sprite.gif|Alice Fike Angore MS Sprite.gif|Angore the Seeker Antoinne Taurushead MS Sprite.png|Antoinne Taurushead Arrhen Remato MS Sprite.gif|Arrhen Remato Athaza Parali MS Sprite.gif|Athaza Parali Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Beezertl MS Sprite.png|Beezertl Bill Board MS Sprite.png|Bill Board Blue HYGTB MS Sprite.gif|Blue Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Capitara MS Sprite.png|Capitara Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chathambo MS Sprite.gif|Chathambo Weepiyonwinnibom MS Sprite.png|Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. Clock Heal Shot MS Sprite.gif|Dr. Clock Durosha MS Sprite.png|Durosha Dursh MS Sprite.png|Dursh Earthworm Gary Monster Space Sprite.png|Earthworm Gary Eloise the Druid MS Sprite.gif|Eloise the Druid Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Gillbot MS Sprite.gif|Gillbot.exe Goorjian MS Sprite.png|Goorjian the Hiccup Hillary the Model MS Sprite.gif|Hillary the Model Iaki Lajud Idle MS Sprite.gif|Iaki Lajud Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Midnite MS Sprite.gif|Midnite Optik Stare MS Sprite.gif|Optik Parker Monster Space.png|Parker Pragraffon Chomp MS Sprite.gif|Pragraffon Pumpkin Patch MS Sprite.png|Pumpkin Patch Qo MS Sprite.png|Qo Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Razor Blade Suit Up.gif|Razor Blade Retari MS Sprite.png|Retari Serenity Krueger MS Sprite.gif|Serenity Krueger Sparrot Look MS Sprite.gif|Sparrot Spellbound MS Sprte.gif|Spellbound Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc Tashun Talk MS Sprite.gif|Tashun Iskariots MS Sprite.gif|The Iskariots Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Turreteiga Hover MS Sprite.gif|Turreteiga Walli Dzidullidorf MS Sprite.gif|Walli Dzidullidorf Woody Treefern MS Sprite Idle.gif|Woody Treefern Zap Gorf MS Sprite.png|Zap Zlash'r MS Sprite.png|Zlash'r Zuni MS Sprite.gif|Zuni Boss Lineup 47 MS Sprite.png|#47 8-Ball Reveal MS Sprite.gif|8-Ball ADAM MS Sprite.png|A.D.A.M Anacon MS Sprite.gif|Anacon Arrow MS Sprite.png|Arrow Axel Kolanthe MS Sprite.png|Axel Kolanthe Balloon Fighter MS Sprite.png|Balloon Fighter Beakman MS Sprite.gif|Beakman Billy Steve MS Sprite.png|Billy Steve Borde MS Sprite.png|Borde the Bored Board Botfly Emerge MS Sprite.gif|Botfly Brothem Karnassus MS Sprite.gif|Brothem Karnassus Bruiser MS Sprite.gif|Bruiser Capitara MS Sprite.png|Capitara Captain Sab MS Sprite.png|Captain Sab Casimiro Cabral MS Sprite.gif|Casimiro Cabral Ceno Mito MS Sprite.png|Ceno Mito Chamelouge Flight Suit MS Sprite.png|Chamelouge Crhonsu Mordeth MS Sprite.gif|Crhonsu Mordeth Cruncher MS Sprite.png|Cruncher Death Hand MS Sprite.gif|Death Hand Deform Monster Space.png|Deform Dire Panther MS Sprite.png|Dire Panther Dr. BadGuy MS Sprite.png|Dr. BadGuy Dr. Cobra MS Sprite 2.gif|Dr. Cobra Dr Ripovovich MS Sprite.png|Dr. Sergei Ripovovich Dr. Tarantula MS Sprite.png|Dr. Tarantula Durosha MS Sprite.png|Durosha Dursh MS Sprite.png|Dursh Elaine von Cooper MS Sprite.gif|Elaine von Cooper Fish Man MS Sprite.png|Fish Man Foom MS Sprite Win.gif|Foom Gila MS Sprite.gif|Gila Hallucigen (Mutate) MS Sprite.png|Hallucigen Hoops MS Sprite.gif|Hoops Jigsaw Monster Space Sprite.png|Jigsaw Jinpachi Wrung MS Sprite.png|Jinpachi Wrung Kaklak Vorion MS Sprite.gif|Kaklak Vorion Killer Bee (Mutate).gif|Killer Bee Kiran MS Sprite.png|Kiran on Kirin Lemmingway MS Sprite.png|Lemmingway / King Lemmingway Lightning Monster Space Sprite.png|Lightning Lucrecia Callahan MS Sprite.png|Lucrecia Callahan Mach 9 MS Sprite.png|Mach 9 Morbis MS Sprite.png|Morbis Mothball (Armor) MS Sprite.png|Mothball Nigel Howdah MS Sprite.png|Nigel Howdah, M.D. Overripe Gargleberry MS Sprite.png|Overripe Gargleberry Pearl MS Sprite.png|Pearl Pragraffon Chomp MS Sprite.gif|Pragraffon Prince Azrael MS Sprite.png|Prince Azrael Psyllopsis MS Sprite.gif|Psyllopsis Raccoon MS Sprite.png|Raccoon Razor Blade Suit Up.gif|Razor Blade Scourgeon MS Sprite.png|Scourgeon Sekata MS Sprite.png|Sekata Shockwave MS Sprite.gif|Shockwave Snapper MS Sprite.gif|Snapper Sparrot Look MS Sprite.gif|Sparrot Sr. Simm MS Sprite.png|Sr. Simm Swamp Croc MS Sprite.png|Swamp Croc Syder Opox Upper MS Sprite.png|Syder Opox The Bomb MS Sprite.png|The Bomb The Scavenger MS Sprite.gif|The Scavenger Thoramocka MS Sprite.png|Thoramocka Trumpet Dragon MS Sprite.png|Trumpet Dragon Turreteiga Hover MS Sprite.gif|Turreteiga Undetected Unit MS Sprite.png|Undetected Unit Virus in Mech MS Sprite.png|Virus the Man-Hater Mordecai MS Sprite Yell.gif|Vordathco Mordecai Zlash'r MS Sprite.png|Zlash'r Zobold MS Sprite.png|Zobold Enemy Lineup Abatwa MS Sprite.png|Abatwa Abyssal Stalker MS Sprite.gif|Abyssal Stalker Afanc MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Afanc Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Afanc Skeleton Afanc MS Woomera Sprite.png|Afanc Woomera Ahuizotl MS Sprite.png|Ahuizotl Albino Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Albino Werewolf Amanitan MS Sprite.png|Amanitan Amurican MS Sprite.gif|Amurican Arbol MS Sprite.png|Arbol Arc Stalker MS Sprite.gif|Arc Stalker Archaeopteryx MS Sprite.png|Archaeopteryx Archaeotherium MS Sprite.png|Archaeotherium Assassquatch.png|Assassquatch Awwblin MS Sprite.png|Awwblin Aziza Sprite.png|Aziza Baccoshell MS Sprite.png|Baccoshell Beach Shrotter MS Sprite.gif|Beach Shrotter Beltongue MS Sprite.png|Beltongue Black Orc MS Sprite.png|Black Orc Blingback Sackbiter MS Sprite.gif|Blingback Sackbiter Blob MS Sprite.png|Blob Bloody Wasp MS Sprite.gif|Bloody Wasp Blurflapper Skeleton MS Sprite.gif|Blurflapper Skeleton Boblin MS Sprite.png|Boblin Brutal Vermilingua MS Sprite.png|Brutal Vermilingua Buggane MS Sprite.png|Buggane Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Cargoshell Carnoblossom Stage 2 & 3 MS Sprite.png|Carnoblossom Ceratosaurus V1 MS Sprite.gif|''Ceratosaurus magnicornis'' Chiclechu Fly MS Sprite.gif|Chiclechu Ciitarkian MS Sprite.png|Ciitarkian Coblin MS Sprite.png|Coblin Common Mantipede.gif|Common Mantipede Compiler MS Sprite.png|Compiler Compsognathus French MS Sprite.png|''Compsognathus corallestris'' Compsognathus MS Sprite.png|''Compsognathus longipes'' Coral Snake MS Sprite.gif|Coral Snake Cordyceps Shotgunner MS Sprite.png|Cordyceps Shotgunner Crawling Vrennum.gif|Crawling Vrennum Crimson Xarnivore MS Sprite.gif|Crimson Xarnivore Crocobear MS Sprite.png|Crocobear Danger Horse MS Sprite.png|Danger Horse (Common Hippopotamus) Dark Starrider MS Sprite.png|Dark Starrider Deinonychus MS Sprite.png|Deinonychus Dementian MS Sprite.png|Dementian Dementian Gunner MS Sprite.gif|Dementian Eradicator Desert Digger MS Sprite.png|Desert Digger Diplod MS Sprite.png|Diplod Amphorian Dire Beezard MS Sprite.png|Dire Beezard Domovoi MS Sprite.png|Domovoi Dusty Xarnivore MS Sprite.gif|Dusty Xarnivore Elasmobranchisaurus MS Sprite.png|Elasmobranchisaurus Eyelament MS Sprite Right.png|Eyelament Eyetillery MS Sprite Look.gif|Eyetillery Fangamander Adult Male MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♂) Fangamander Adult Female MS Sprite.png|Fangamander (♀) Falsequill Sauceback MS Sprite Roar.gif|Falsequill Sauceback Farleybeast MS Sprite.png|Farleybeast Featherguy MS Sprite.png|Featherguy Fobold MS Sprite.png|Fobold Forest Goblin MS Sprite.png|Forest Goblin Glacier Bear MS Sprite.gif|Glacier Bear Glite Talk MS Sprite.gif|Glite Great White MS Sprite.png|Great White Green Snake MS Sprite.png|Green Snake Grendon MS Sprite.png|Grendon Grey Alien MS Sprite.png|Grey Alien Grey Goo MS Sprite.png|Grey Goo Grokk Nude Watch MS Sprite.gif|Grokk Hangman H MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Hangman Z MS Sprite.gif|Hangman Helepolarva MS Sprite.gif|Helepolarva Howhigh Mouthslapper MS Sprite.gif|Howhigh Mouthslapper Huizotl MS Sprite.png|Huizotl Icikill MS Sprite.png|Icikill Infested Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalaril Infested Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Infested Ukalonk Jaguar Ninja MS Sprite.png|Jaguar Ninja Jaw MS Sprite.png|Jaw King Bear MS Sprite.png|King Bear Kirin MS Sprite.png|Kirin Kobold MS Sprite.png|Kobold Kunoichi MS Sprite.gif|Kunoichi Land Orc MS Sprite.png|Land Orc Leisureworm MS Sprite.png|Leisureworm Lemming MS Sprite.gif|Lemming Lemming Paratrooper MS Sprite.png|Lemming Paratrooper Loper (Silent Hill) MS Sprite.png|Loper Loswothl MS Sprite.png|Loswotha Lush Xarnivore MS Sprite.gif|Lush Xarnivore Manotaur Archer MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Archer Manotaur Warrior MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Warrior Manotaur Wizard MS Sprite.png|Manotaur Wizard Maulrus Right MS Sprite.png|Maulrus Merrow Hag MS Sprite.png|Merrow Hag Milk Imp MS Sprite.png|Milk Imp Minifrit MS Sprite Glow.gif|Minifrit Mohm Brutegunner MS Sprite.png|Mohm Brutegunner Mud Dabbler Female MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♀ Mud Dabbler Male MS Sprite.gif|Mud Dabbler ♂ Necrusk MS Sprite.gif|Necrusk Swarm Neomwa MS Sprite.gif|Neomwa Ophiacodon V1 MS Sprite.gif|''Ophiacodon mirus'' Overender MS Sprite.png|Overender Ovinnik MS Sprite.png|Ovinnik Pallrus Right MS Sprite.gif|Pallrus Pandol MS Sprite.png|Pandol Pikra MS Sprite Swim-Chomp.gif|Pikra Polar Bear MS Sprite.png|Polar Bear Prickly Cargoshell MS Sprite.png|Prickly Cargoshell Pushover MS Sprite.png|Pushover Quadrotesson MS Sprite.gif|Quadrotesson Sabertooth MS Sprite.png|Sabertooth Sadderanha MS Sprite.png|Sadderanha Sasquatch MS Sprite.png|Sasquatch Screek MS Sprite.gif|Screek Seareaper MS Sprite.gif|Seareaper Seawolf Type A MS Sprite.gif|Seawolf (Type A) Seekerbeast MS Sprite.png|Seekerbeast Severed Hand DS Sprite.png|Severed Hand Sharktopus (Diakatan) MS Sprite.png|Sharktopus Silveranha MS Sprite.png|Silveranha Skeleranha MS Sprite.png|Skeleranha Skeletal Cupsnout MS Sprite.gif|Skeletal Cupsnout Skeletal Ninja DS Sprite.png|Skeletal Ninja Skeleton DS Sprite.png|Skeleton Skewerfish MS Sprite.png|Skewerfish Sladybug MS Sprite.png|Sladybug Slitherfolk MS Sprite.png|Slitherfolk Slonoska MS Sprite.png|Slonoska Space Fish MS Sprite.png|Space Fish Spoadt MS Sprite.png|Spoadt Squelch MS Sprite.png|Squelch Swarming Nope MS Sprite.gif|Swarming Nope (Hornet) Tentaclape MS Sprite.png|Tentaclape Thumper MS Sprite.gif|Thumper Tikoloshe MS Sprite.png|Tikoloshe Torngasuk MS Sprite.png|Torngasuk Troglodyte Unarmed MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte (Unarmed) Troglodyte Spearman MS Sprite.png|Troglodyte Spearman Tu'tara Pair MS Sprite.png|Tu'tara Ukalaril MS Sprite.png|Ukalaril Ukalonk MS Sprite.png|Ukalonk Upset Burger MS Sprite.png|Upset Burger Vicejaw MS Sprite.png|Vicejaw Violenk MS Sprite.png|Violenk Vuunegan Hellbear MS Sprite.png|Vuunegan Hellbear Werelociraptor MS Sprite.png|Werelociraptor Werewolf MS Sprite.png|Werewolf Whirling Blade Chmmra MS Sprite.png|Whirling Blade Chmmra Wild Labortooth MS Sprite.png|Wild Labortooth Yibimin MS Sprite.png|Yibimin Yosei Sprite.png|Yosei Zaryn MS Sprite.png|Zaryn Zombie White MS Sprite.png|Zombie White Weapon Lineup No Image.png|Airracuda (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Annihilator (Energy Weapons) No Image.png|Anti-Gravity Gun (Celestial Weapon) No Image.png|Arquebus (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Ash Revolver (Miscellaneous Weapon) MS Assault Rifle.png|Assault Rifle (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Aziza Horn (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Babydozer (Earth Weapon) MS Bajozutsu.png|Bajōzutsu (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Ballistic Knife (Knives) No Image.png|Beamsword (Energy Weapons) No Image.png|Bedtime Story (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Bee Launcher (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Beretta (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Blindfire (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Blood Shrine (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Blunderbuss (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Bouncy Ball (Miscellaneous Weapon) MS Bow.png|Bow (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Brass Knuckles (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Butane Torch (Fire Weapon) No Image.png|Broadsword (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Calcium Depleter (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Chainrazer (Energy Weapon) No Image.png|Chainsaw (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Chisel (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Cleanup Cannon (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Cleaver (Knives) No Image.png|Cloning Device (Creation Weapon) No Image.png|C'maun (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Combat Knife (Knives) No Image.png|Computer Virus (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Confuser (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Damncam (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Daredevil Device (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Dead Actor Autograph (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Derringer (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Diaper (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Dispencer (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Doom Fist (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Dragon Pistol (Hot Lead) MS Dual Berettas.png|Dual Berettas (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Eliminator (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Ender (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Energy Machine Gun (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Erasure Cannon (Energy Weapons) No Image.png|Eyelament Eyestalk (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Falcon (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Finalizer (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Fire Lance (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Flamethrower (Fire Weapon) No Image.png|Flintlock (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Freeze Ray (Ice Weapon) MS Gasukclaw.png|Gasukclaw (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Genesis Device (Creation Weapon) No Image.png|Ginsu (Knives) No Image.png|Gravity Gun (Celestial Weapon) No Image.png|Grenade (Explosives) No Image.png|Ground Carver (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Gumdrop (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Gust Bazooka (Air Weapon) No Image.png|Gutless (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Gyroscope (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Hand Cannon (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Hand Mortar (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Handful of Spiders (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Honeydew (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Hungry Chameleon (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Huochong (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Howdah Pistol (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Impatient Anchor (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Ion Disruptor (Energy Weapons) MS Javashot.png|Javashot (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Jingal (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Jolter (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Katana (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Ki Blast (Psychic Weapon) MS King Bear's Flamberge.png|King Bear's Flamberge (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Kitchen Knife (Knives) No Image.png|Knife (Knives) No Image.png|Light Spear (Energy Weapons) No Image.png|"Limited Edition" Toy (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Lobber (Miscellaneous Weapon) MS Loudencer.png|Loudencer (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Machete (Knives) MS Magnum.png|Magnum (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Manipulator (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Mao Bi (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Match (Fire Weapon) No Image.png|Matchlock (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Medusa Head (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Meteor Call (Celestial Weapon) No Image.png|Mind Bullet (Psychic Weapon) No Image.png|Minigun (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Morning Star (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Mousegun (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Musket (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Musketoon (Hot Lead) No Image.png|No Speaky Joe (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Nock Gun (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Old Computer (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Orphanarium (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Paper Football (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Patriot (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Phase Rocket (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Pickax (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Plasma Projector (Energy Weapons) No Image.png|Pocket Knife (Knives) No Image.png|Pocket Pistol (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Prayer (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Queen Anne (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Ravager (Hot Lead) MS Raygun.png|Raygun (Energy Weapons) No Image.png|Razor Discus (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Razorhat (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Revolver (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Rocket Launcher (Explosives) No Image.png|Rusty Knife (Knives) No Image.png|Saltshaker (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Saturday Night Special (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Savage Navy (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Sawbomb (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Scavenger (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Schmupert (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Shadow Projector (Dark Weapon) No Image.png|Sharktopus Tentacle (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Shiv (Knives) MS Shotgun.png|Shotgun (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Shovel (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Shuriken (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Silencer (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Skeleton (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Slammer (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Slingshot (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Slivershot (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Spear (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Speargun (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Spittle (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Spore (Nature Weapon) No Image.png|Spotlight (Light Weapon) No Image.png|Spraycannon (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Squirt Gun (Water Weapon) No Image.png|Staff (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Stun Gun (Electric Weapon) No Image.png|Sucker Puncher (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Sugar (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Tanegashima (Hot Lead) MS Tanto.png|Tanto (Knives) No Image.png|Tazer (Electric Weapon) No Image.png|Tesla Cannon (Electric Weapon) No Image.png|Throttler Arm (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Thumper (Earth Weapon) No Image.png|Thunderstriker (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Tu Huo Qiang (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Ulu (Knives) No Image.png|Uncle Stan (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Very Bad Game (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Vibration Callibrator (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Wand (Fantastic Weaponry) No Image.png|Water Balloon (Water Weapon) No Image.png|Wheellock (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Whip (Miscellaneous Weapon) No Image.png|Whittler (Hot Lead) No Image.png|Yosei Horn (Miscellaneous Weapon) Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Original Games